City of love
by SwaggerLynch
Summary: Austin and ally are going to a trip to Paris, they are shackled, they will be friends or will hate even more? - English version
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!****I'm new here, I hope you enjoy more of the story, please comment!****thank you  
**  
**POV.****Ally**

"Oh, father, please, I do not want to go to Paris!" I said begging

I did not want to go to Paris, most unfortunately my father wanted me to leave and not work so much more

"Well, yes you will, you have fun, you work more," he says with an amused

"More for me, working on sonic boom is fun!" I do my best eyes - puppy to see if he changes his mind

"No use making dog face, and you will stop." He takes the car and goes

I do not think I'll have to stay 1 full month enduring the idiot Austin moon, the most popular boy in school is to ignore the way, you can ally ... you can -.

"ALLY!" Trish screams snapping his fingers in front of me how long does it get here?

"Huh, what?"

"It's time for our French class, we will!" She drags me

"Yes we .." I mumble.

In the classroom ...

"Students, Now let's put the couples to go on the trip to Paris together, and school security measures adopted for the dual use handcuffs during the whole trip ..." says Mrs. Marie

Wow, students were frightened by this notice including me, who is going to be my double?

"That's right, because last year two students were lost, so the school would rather not risk it, and above all a warning, the duo will have to share your room with another double, then will be 1 bedroom to 2 doubles, understood? "

kill .

Me.

Now.

"And one more thing, the duo will have to share a bed," she said with a smirk

"Oh my god" muttered

I was almost panicking when trish touched my shoulder ..

"Calm down Ally, I know she'll choose a good partner for you, like Dallas," she said with a soothing voice

"Thank you trish, I can accept anyone ... unless you know who .."

"Austin moon, the dumbest kid in this school, the boy who finds himself, the boy who is so annoying that I cannot stand not being with him"

"I know .. I know .. Austin moon, I think he may have decided not to go because I did not see him showing his 'muscles' to cheerleaders today"

I laughed softly with it

"Trish is, you might even be right, maybe he did not .. -.

I'm cut through the open door, and guess who just arrived?

"... Come ..." I finish

"Shit" I'm very lucky today, "I thought sarcastically.

"Mr. Moon you know you're late, right?" Says Ms. Marie

"She is a great teacher, but when you're nervous," I laughed for thought

He shrugged and sat down beside me,

ugh , because I had to choose this place?

"Well I guess that's why I liked him at the time, well, it was when he was not that stupid, in hindsight it was even legal, I think it was more he suddenly entered the popular pro group - bad boys of the school and was hating me so much, what I did to him? "

Most did not even realize that it had a sad sigh that caught the attention of Austin, who looked min, but when I turned around, he looked at the time.

What is his problem? ...

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Mrs. Marie who had started delivering papers with the names of double ..

**lol , did mystery, right?***** U ***

Comment, thank you!**:)  
**  
**Sorry for the short chapter, lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! , Another chapter today! :)**

**POV. Ally**

I started reading ...

Kelly Mason & Mason Grey

(Until she and he are cute together)

Tilly Thompson & Alex Dawson

(My poor brother, lol)

Austin Moon & Cassidy Stewart

(Cassidy, my 2nd best friend, I feel sad for her!)

Patricia La Rose & Desmond

(Uh, gone have fights!)

Alyson Dawson & Dallas Grey

(Oh my god, no way!)

"Oh"

"My"

"Good"

I spoke almost not believing until ...

"Mrs. Marie?" Cassidy said raising his hand ..

"Yes dear?" She said in a cheerful tone

...

POV. Austin (just for a minute, sorry)

"Looks like I'm staying with Cassidy that trip to Paris, so maybe she becomes my girlfriend" thought

Until ally turned to look at the girl next to me, "a nerd, more somehow she is so .. amazing ... amazing ... stop Austin!, She's just a idiot you do not like it! '

's when I turned to her, she was chewing a strand of his hair anxiously, until his girlfriend Trish, she was calm.

I was over the moon to stay with Cassidy until ..

POV. Ally

"Can I exchange the pair with the ally?" She said innocently

"WHAT?" Austin and I said getting up and talking at the same time, drawing attention of the entire class.

"..." I blushed slightly and sat in my chair again

"Please Mrs. Marie, Dallas is my boyfriend and I have a problem with snoring at bedtime, and he helps me a lot to not snore," he said simply

I felt a little tear coming down my face

Ai then I felt someone grab his thumb none other than Austin moon, he looked at me, and looked away again

"Why does he care?" Think again

"Yes, you can trade more after that, without exception understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"So everyone put their seats against the wall, please" pointing at the wall near me

Once everyone left I sat across from Austin, who was staring at me slightly

"So here are the handcuffs, beginning with the first team, Kelly Mason and please here."

Then she put it, and so was

Tilly and Alex ...

Dallas and Cassidy ..

Trish and ten ...

Kill.

Me.

now.

"Great, the day is getting better and better," muttered sarcastically

So I got up and he

"And she put it, and Agent are stuck to each other for a whole month, starting today ... I'll kill myself or kill him!" Laughs at this thought until I was interrupted ..

"Laughing Alone, Dawson?" He said, challenging me

"By the way this is going to be a long month .." muttered again

"By the Way talks to herself too" he said with a smirk

"I do not try, Blondie '

"I bet you're dying to sleep with me, Dawson"

"I'd rather sleep with Justin Bieber" I spat

"Fine then"

"Great!"

"Great .." he said turning his back to min

Ai then turned and whispered to Cassidy

"I'll kill you"

She gave Shoulders.

Great, now my life is terrible now when I get a little happy to go to Dallas to Paris, I have to be stuck to the Blondie, and that thanks to Cassidy , ugh!

I thought with a frown until ..

"Riiiiiiiiiing"

The class is over, I'm dead, now I will think we're dating and Blondie, even more great!

Hi guys, another episode, what do you think?

Comment! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Apparently, many girls liked it :)**

Therefore I will continue, lol ~

POV.**Ally (continuing where I left off, lol)  
**  
"We are going to chemistry class, great! People are already looking at us and whispering, even though after this class has range, so I can speak with trish" I let out a sigh of relief for my thoughts

"Still thinking of sleeping with me, Dawson?" He said mockingly

"Shut your mouth, Stupid" I spat

We arrived late in the classroom, thanks to Blondie who decided to go to the bathroom, and on top I'm traumatized by this, I do not even remember, ugh

I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not even see that I was still on the door and he was pulling me.

"Let Dawson, walk, shit!" He said pulling me inside

I nodded, and when we noticed the looks on us, the whole class was silent

"Unfortunately the ones that go to trip our group is, and no one group is in the same room we great! Day goes on and better yet..." I kept thinking ..

then we cannot find a comfortable way to sit in the chairs, unfortunately the handcuffs were short, too short to ... I think ...

wait was the way the teacher leaning against the blackboard, the worst was not over it, it was the students looking at us and whispering something, and I was almost pulling a strand of my hair, the more I tried not to do that now, everyone was looking.

Then came Mr. Walk...

"Phew" I thought with a sigh inaudible

"Then Ms. Dawson and Mr. Moon, will not sit down?" He said in a stern tone

"Cannot" we said in unison again

"How well cannot?" Said raising his voice a little

"Why" we said in unison again

it can be incredibly boring, no?

then raise hands showing handcuffs

"Ah, I see you go to Paris with the class of Mrs. Marie"

Austin smirked because he had just won many envious looks from other students

"Ok, so you can sit in the special chair"

A special chair was for people with 'more weight' I laughed softly with it.

Then we walked around the class and just listening to a review of a cheerleader

"Look, the moon is dating Austin with ally!" She whispered a little high, lol

I blushed slightly without realizing they had sat next to Austin and he was looking at me

"Earth to Dawson!" He said drawing - me from my thoughts

"Huh, what do you want?"

"The class is about to begin," he said with a bit of concern

"Since when do you care?" I spat

"Since when I got stuck with a nerd, then you will study, and takes advantage and goes to hell 'spat

I felt a tear on my face

How can he be so arrogant?

Riiiiiiiiiiing ...

"Phew, more is already at break time, time to find Trish and ten (even their names are cute together, no?)"

"TRISH!" Screamed a bit relieved to see her today.

"Ally, I'm glad I found you, where were you?"

"Well, for starters I'm stuck with this idiot, lol, the more you should know how it is because you are stuck in a well."

"HEY!" They said in unison

we both laughed hysterically

"Then how did you two go pack your bags?"

I shrugged and he

"For I have planned, first let in my house, and then in him, and we are in ally and we all get together!" She said with excitement

"Hey, was not to mine?" Said ten sulky

"No, we're going to my first and final point, understand?" Said Trish threatening

"Ok, ok as you wish," said ten raising his arms in surrender

"Optimum"

So after Lesson ...

"Come to my house, stupid!" Ally cries

"Let me in, Dawson!" Austin screams even louder, calling attention outside of school staff

"Let's take the rock, paper, or scissors" he said

How can he be so childish?

"Ok then..."

We took off, and guess who won?

"Great Blondie, come home to your stupid" spit

"You love the word stupid, lying Dawson?" He said in a sarcastic tone

"Oh, shut up idiot" slapping him on the shoulder

"WOW" he said rubbing his arm

"For a nerd, you're pretty strong"

"Great, more so than you do not talk to me for the whole trip?"

"As you wish Dawson" he mumbled the last part .

**There, which****found****?****:)******

**Comment****and review******

**Thanks again*****u***


	4. Chapter 4

**So what are thinking?****u.u**

POV.**Ally  
**  
Finally class was over

At least after this month in paris maybe anyone else remember what happened ...I hope ...

We are still waiting on the mother of Austin

"Hey, austie!" Said a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, I think is his mother

"Mom!" He shouted blushing

"Who is?, Your girlfriend?" She said raising her eyebrows

"My mother ... she and dual trip to Paris, remember?"

"Ahem, I know..."

In both eyes scour the mother of Austin shows him sitting in front

"I'm sorry Mrs. Moon, gives no more"

"Please call me Mimi, and why?"

"If we have already shown it costs everybody once again show" Austin said shrugging and raising our hands

Then came something I expected

She started laughing hysterically

"hahahahahahha ... hahaha ... she forced you ... hahahaha ... hahahah to it ..." she said choking on the words

"Hey!' Not funny!" We said in unison

"Sorry .. hahahaha .. more the way you are bound to have fun yes" she said stifling a laugh

"Mother, I can sleep in ally today?" He said making her eyes - exactly cute puppy

I said that?

Incredible was the first time he called me by name

"Ok, ok, I trust you saw .. more sense?" She said in a joking tone / severe

"Ok, you can leave" Austin said with a sincere smile

Wow, am I dreaming or he gave a real smile, not a smirk, arrogant, or malicious?

"Yeah, I'll take good care of Austie" he blushed slightly

I laughed softly

"What Dawson's laughing?" He said whispering

"Nothing austie" said laughing a little high

"What are you talking about there?"

"Nothingness" we said in unison again

we do it too, no?

"We ready" she said cutting me off from my thoughts

because people like to do this to me?

"Ok mom, let's ally!" Said grabbing my hand and dragging me inside

Our how his house was big or am I overreacting same

"This is my room," he said

"Cool" said bluntly

"..."

"Let's pack your bags or not?"

"We?"

"Of course, the way that I have no choice," I said mocking

"Ok, no more just touch my underwear, understood?" He says in a sarcastic tone / serious

"Never" make a disgusted face

"I knew I shower?"

"May prove?" He said with a smirk

"Huh .."

"I knew," said satisfied

"This is my wardrobe" said opening quarter, our higher than what is my room

"Wow, the amount of shoes you have here is bigger than all my clothes together," I said with my mouth open

"Then you have very little clothing" he said mocking

"What do you mean?" He said through gritted teeth

"Nothing. Anything. No" he said nervous

"What?, I can be daunting when you want, cannot I?"

"Okay, your level more frightening to me, and I'm looking pretty hard to scare" he said convinced

"You are very satisfied, I hit?" Tell him sticking out his tongue

"And you are very childish, right?"

"ugh , look who's talking"

...

Glad you finally finished tidying his things...

Oh, that boy has more clothes than I trish and all his ex-girlfriends

and look what he has had many, lol

"For my holy unlimited connection, says agent has ended, please!" I said with a hopeful look

"Do not even have a closet like this there," he said pointing to a door

"What," I said, eyes widening

"Calm, joking ... joke ... hahahahaha .. hahahaha ... how you our easy to deceive ... hahahahah" he said between laughs

"Moon"

"You" I was getting closer

"Is" even more

"Dead" finished running and chasing him around his room

"Ahahahaha, you wanna see me pick Dawson" he said sticking out his tongue and ran me dragging

I do not think he forgot that I'm handcuffed to it, lol

"Ah, you will see"

I jumped forward knocking him to the ground

"Our Dawson, ever heard of diet?" He said fun

"And you've heard in education?" Said mimicking his tone

And I forgot that was on him, until Mrs.. Moon arrived

"Caham, am I interrupting something?" She said raising her eyebrows

"Not nothing, nothing," said blushing

"I know ..." she said in a tone suspect again

"Ok ... just came to tell you that lunch is ready"

"go lunch with us, ally?" She continued

"Huh .. if you would not mind .." I said shyly

"Oh no, of course not, and is mimi"

"Yes, ma'am ... mimi?, Soon descended"

"I hope for you, and austie?"

"Mom!"

"What?" She said in the tone - do not know what you're talking about -

"You know!"

"Okay, okay" she said raising his hands in surrender

She left

"Excuse my mother there," he murmured a bit high

"Nothing," austie '"I said laughing

He gave a loud sigh

Hi! , Sorry I have not written these days, most gave a little problem here, more when I can post more chapters!

Comment and review c:


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Sorry for the delay, I kind of have writer's block, lol  
**

**POV.****Ally**  
We got out and went to eat

Complete silence, until Mrs. Moon decided to break

"Austie, how was your day, honey?  
"Well," he mumbled  
"Hum ... ok ... then, "she said a little disappointed  
And finished eating, and we're going to my house  
"'ll Drive," he said pointing to a red car in his garage  
"Oh, no, I cannot because I can sink the bank of your car with my weight," I said sarcastically  
"Argh, let freshness and enters" he said pointing  
"No, I'll walk," I said stubbornly  
"Oh, is it? "He said smirking  
"Yes" said crossing his arms  
Until he ran and grabbed me by the waist  
"Oh, let me go, Blondie, puts me on the floor! "I said hitting him in the back  
"Oh, it will not be so easy, Dawson" he said pulling me into his car and locked the door  
"Ah, this is a kidnapping or what? , Let me out, idiot! "I said screaming trying to open the car door  
"If you consider me take you to your house without you want to go in my car, and I forced myself to go, that's a yes," he said, smiling widely  
"Great, I did not say? , The day is getting better... "I thought totally and utterly sarcastic  
We got home  
And I found a note from my father

**Dear Ally,  
I'm leaving for a convention of music  
Have fun in Paris!  
XOXO**

**dad.  
**

"Great, one less person to call us 'lovers'" muttered loud enough for him to hear  
"What do you mean by that, Dawson? "He said raising his eyebrow  
"Oh nothing ... nothing, "I said nervously  
"Ok ... "He said confused  
POV. Austin  
"Can we go to your room now? "I said impatiently  
"Patience is a virtue ... "She sang  
Lol, this phrase and some of my favorite movies  
"Now is not nooo" I sang back  
"Mummy knows? "She said, raising her eyebrows  
"Of course, he is on the list of my favorite horror movies"  
"Well, I think horror movies boring, this is more the exception"  
"Why? '  
"Because they mix a type of horror with romance and a little comedy, that's why I like it so much, or is too boring, not too mushy, that's all" she said walking up the stairs and opened a door with a Big 'A' Engraved on it  
I stood at the beginning of the stairs with his mouth open  
"go enter or not, moon? "She said impatiently  
"Oh, sure, sure," I said walking up the stairs quickly  
Wow, how can a girl be so... uh ... so... I dunno, amazingly amazing  
Oh, stop Austin! You do not like it!  
"Look moon, will help me or prefer to stare?"She said, putting her hand on waist  
"Ah ... yes ... Yes "I said beginning to help her.

** At night in the bathroom...**

**POV.****Austin**  
"I'll put my pajamas first! "I said pouting  
"I'll do! "She snapped  
"I" I continued  
"I," she said  
"Okay, okay, you go," I said raising his hands in surrender  
"Ok, go over there" she said pointing  
"Why? "I said confused  
"Forgot we're stuck? "She said lifting our hands  
wow, 'our'  
"Ah, it's," I closed my eyes and turned  
A few seconds later ...  
"Ready Austin, you can look" she said and then put his hand in his mouth quickly  
She was wearing a yellow pajamas with a musical note on it and black shorts with red and black musical notes on it -  
wait ...  
She just said Austin? .

**POV.****Ally**  
I just said Austin.  
"Now turn around," he ordered  
"Okay, okay" I turned

"Ok, you can look" he said  
Oh my god, he was shirtless and with his pants - pajama, with a print of my shorts equals  
I'll regret thinking that, plus he looks like a Greek god, oh my god  
Kill me now.  
"Dawson liked? "He said with a cocky grin  
Flexing muscles  
POV. Austin  
"No fill" she said dragging me to her bed  
Then she looked at me questioningly  
"You will sleep on the floor," she said decidedly  
"How? "I said  
"As well, 'how? '"She said mimicking my tone  
"These handcuffs are too short," he said  
"Oh" she said making an 'o' with his mouth  
"So yeah, I'll let you sleep with me"  
"Thanks! "I said  
did I sound too weird?  
"I know that tomorrow I'll regret it," she said sarcastically

She pulled the sheet for both.

A / N: Sorry for the delay, problems with school, :3, review and comment!


	6. Chapter 6

**POV.****Ally  
**

_I'm walking in a flowery field, pulls, how beautiful it is here ...__more as I get here?  
_

_Well I guess I got lost in my thoughts and I ended up coming here.  
_

_Well, I had a crazy dream with Austin tonight  
_

_I dreamed that we were going to Paris and handcuffed and he was working best for me  
_

_A trip to Paris is only next month, it is impossible  
_

_The Austin?__Moon?__best acting with me?  
_

_It could only be a dream even ...  
_

_And he seemed to like me a little, very strange ...__only in dreams _

_Themselves, and even then I did not like it and -.  
_

_I was cut off by someone calling my name  
_

_"ALLY!__"I heard  
_

_"ALLY!__"__I heard again  
_

_Until...  
_

_I saw a flash of blonde hair  
_

_Wait ...__blonde hair?__...__no, oh no, it cannot be!__...  
_

_Until two strong arms grabbed my waist and spun me around it  
_

_Austin.  
_

_"Ally!__"He said happily  
_

_I was just silent, looking into his deep brown eyes until he said  
_

_"Ally, I'll never lose you!__, Never, never, "he said touching his forehead to mine  
_

_I tried to say something  
_

_Nothing else left.  
_

_"I love you, Alyson Marie Dawson, and never forget that," he said, leaning closer to me  
_

_Wow, how close he was, that does not seem to Austin ...  
_

_Wait a minute, and he said he loves me?__how so?  
_

_I liked him more as he can -.  
_

_I was cut off again as he leaned further and pressed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss  
_

_I finally managed to say something.  
_

_"I love you too, Austin Moon" could mean kissing him again_

**POV.****Austin**

I woke up was 4:30 am

I looked at Ally,

She was still asleep  
looked so peaceful, unlike when she's awake and near me, lol

Then I realized I was holding her waist and she had her head on my chest

Then I felt butterflies in my stomach

Until ...

She started mumbling something

I got closer ...

"Austin ... Austin ... "I saw a tear running down your face  
Wait ... is she dreaming about me?

No, no, that's impossible

I hate her and she hates me

How could dream of me?

Well, she better wake up.

**POV.****Ally**

_I was kissing him until ..._

_"Dawson!__, Wake up!__'_  
_The Austin who was in front of me just disappeared_

_"Austin?__More where you are, you were not here just now?__"I said confused  
_

_"Dawson!__, Wake up!__, We'll be late to catch the plane!__'  
_

I opened my eyes and found myself in my room, looking into his eyes

My, how he has beautiful eyes ... Stop Ally, he's not that Austin was in his dream! He hates you remember?

"Uh ... what was, aus ... Blondie? "I said irritably

"We have to go at 5:00 am and 4:35 and already are -" he was cut off by his phone

_"Flip the switch  
Turn up the lightning  
Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done  
Free it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know you got the number one  
Go with it "  
_

He looked at the screen a little interrogative

"Who was it? "I asked bluntly

"That is an interrogative, dawson? "He said with a cocky grin

_If there is a contest of arrogance for sure Austin would win, lol_

I laughed softly for thought.  
Until my phone rang too ...

**POV.****Austin**

I read my message  
Was dez.

**( dez = bold**, _italic = Austin)_

**Hey dude,  
I trish we'll be a little late  
Sorry, not going with you  
We met there  
Dez .**

_Ok dez, we are there!__:) _- Said

Then I looked to ally  
She should have received a message trish.

**POV.****Ally**

I received a message and trish ...  
Oh no, no, no ...  
**(Trish = bold**_, italic = ally_)

**Uh ...****hey ...****ally  
Here is trish ...  
And ... uh ... me and the dez... ugh**  
**We will not be able to go with you  
I'm sorry  
Agent seen later  
Trish.  
**  
I answered

_- Uh ...__well ...__ok then trish :)  
Love  
Ally.  
_  
I closed the phone and turned to Austin

He'd just drop the phone and was looking at me

"Dawson et al, which have to eat? "He asked, smiling lazily

"Just because we're handcuffed does not mean that I am your wife, you know? "I said sarcastically

"Yes, if I go over there to the kitchen you will too," he said pointing to our handcuffs again

_This is getting boring ..._

**A / N: Well it's just for today, it was short, no?****(Sorry, no time: s) Kiss, comment**!


	7. Chapter 7

**A / N: Guys, if you can leave ideas for the story :), thank you, comment and review!**

_**SHORT TIME LATER ...**_

**POV. Ally**

Here we are, do not believe the bus to the airport delayed

_I'm so sleepy ..._

I yawn,'re leaning on school wall

_'re winning many looks of our classmates who are going to go to class_

_and many looks of envy too, lol_

_more than they wanted to write in French class,_

_more I do not understand, as Austin wanted to write in French class, I think I'll ask him ..._

Then I felt a weight on my shoulder

It was Austin, he was sleeping on my shoulder ...

_the poor thing should not have slept at night, he looks so peaceful, well, I guess this time I can leave,_

_costs nothing is not it?_

Until I saw a black flash ...

"Oh" I made a 'o' with his mouth

The bus arrived.

So a person with red hair down

She had red hair with a fringe side (half justin bieber, lol), and was wearing a red plaid shirt / black shorts and a torn middle

_Oh no, I swear if Austin see her and start flirting I swear he will not survive to tell the story ... _I closed my hand into a fist and gritted my teeth

_Wait ... I'm jealous? ... not, and just because Austin and annoying! ... is, that's why! "I tried to convince_

"Hello people," she said happily

No one answered

I looked around and saw

the boys were flabbergasted.

So I turned to Austin ...

He was still asleep.

_Well, he'd better wake up_

"Austie, honey, time to get up! "I said, imitating the tone of Mrs. Moon

"Oh mother, only five extra minutes ... "He growled

Everyone heard it and started laughing

Then he opened his eyes and saw that he had his head on my shoulder

His eyes widened

"Huh, d-Dawson sorry" he murmured

"Oh no -.

I was cut by two teenagers running towards the bus

Trish and Dez.

"Ah ... puf ... puf ... we "trish said putting a hand on her knee, and Dez mimicked the gesture

"Well, now that everyone is here ... Who will help me save bags of you? '

Cassidy and Dallas raised their hands.

"Uh, okay then," she said sadly looking at the Austin

_Lol, she thought that Austin would,_

_Well anyway, he does not seem interested in her_

_What you are saying ally? I already said, I do not like him, I do not like him, I do not like him!_

"Ready, now go up," she pointed to the door of the bus, now open

_We are in queue_

_Trish First and Dez_

_Dallas and Cassidy then ..._

_Tilly and Alex_

_Kelly and Mason_

Me and Austin climbed

Now we sit here

I looked at him and noticed he was falling asleep

"Blondie? "I said lightly

No response.

I looked around

_Kelly and stirring were Mason in their My tabs _

_Trish and Dez were talking (and arguing) about random things_

_And dallas and Cassidy were talking and laughing_

_And Tilly was painting her nails (or at least trying)_

_While Alex was working on my new Iphone_

_He begged daddy to buy him, plus he said he could not, so he had to sell lemonade in front of the sonic boom (lol)_

"Blondie! "I yelled drawing attention of everyone who looked at me and went back to what they were doing

He finally looked at me

"Huh? "He said sleepily

"You sleep, blondie? "I asked with an amused

"Pffffft not ... "He fell asleep quickly

_Huh, I guess just this once ... I'll do something good for him_

"Blondie? "I said lightly

"Pancakes ... hum ... delights "he murmured

"Blondiiie" shake it lightly

"Uh, what, ally? "He said

_Well, I think he is so sleepy that just calling me by name right_

"Uh ... Well, look, I know you're sleepy, Austin, then you can sleep in my lap "I decided

"Uaaah, ok" he yawned and laid

_I felt butterflies in my stomach and a heat rising_

_as he warmed me like a coat in winter._

_Wait, I thought I said that?_

So trish who sat on the other side looked at me and winked

_What she meant by that?_

Hum ... maybe nothing

I felt my eyes closing, I just wanted to sleep and dream about the boy from my sweet and wonderful dream

_I'm sure it was not Austin_

_Not?_

_Well ... because Austin never treat me well_

_Right? _

_Hum ... well ... maybe ... no, he never treat!_

_..._

**A / N: LOL, I'm killing you with curiosity is not it? , Sorry, I'm evil, haha ... do not worry, I'm doing the next very soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A / N: Thanks for the positive comments!****:) Helps me write, thank you indeed!  
**  
POV. Trish

_I looked at the ally who was stroking the hair of Austin that was  
asleep in her lap ..._

_Incredible ...__I never thought these two would be fine one day_

He looked peaceful, as if they knew each other for years

I stopped arguing with dez and turned to the two

_There was a small smile on her lips_

_Wait ...__I'm dreaming or is she enjoying it?  
_  
She saw me looking and blushed deeply

I blinked at him

She was confused.

A few minutes later I looked again ally.  
She had slept over Austin.  
Austin was lying in her lap sucking his thumb while ally was sleeping sideways leaning on his back.

_They seem made for each other ..._

I sighed dreamily ...

_How I wish we were like dez and I, yes, I like dez, plus it never will like_ _me, we do not even get along_

...

Until ...

**POV.****Dez  
**

"TRISH! "I called the tenth time.

She was looking at Austin and Ally

...

I made an 'o' with his mouth and turned to look at trish who was now smirking

"Oh, no no no and no trish, let us not meddle" I said now realizing what she wanted

"We will not mess up, consider how to give a 'nudge'" she said rubbing his hands

"No, I will not do that! " I said disagreeing

"Ok, let's do it the easy way, or the way Trish! "She said threateningly

"No, I will not betray the trust of Austin! "I said stubbornly

"Ok, I will not hurt you, I'll hurt your family ... family of cookies! "She said,

taking my gingerbread house and eating Emilly

"Emillyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, you are a MONSTER! '

"Yeah, I know, will help me now or darren will be without head" I panicked

"Okay, okay I'll help! "I said, raising his arms in surrender

"Optimal" she said satisfied, and then she ate the head of darren

"Darreeeeeeeeen, why did you do that? I already said I'd join in! '

"Why join? "Kelly said in scaring

**POV.****Trish**

_Wow, either that or fight we saw that there were people watching  
Everyone had stopped what they were doing less ally and Austin who were still asleep  
Everyone was looking at us._

"Well it's a plan for Austin and Ally get together" I sighed looking at Austin and Ally who were now more cute than before.

"I have to inside, trish! "She said excitedly

"I! "Cassidy said together

"Tilly? '

"Uh? "She said irritably, taking his eyes off of your nails, now blurry, lol

"Will help? "I said questioningly

"Of course, all the ally! "She said

_Strange ...__Since when are they friends?  
Ugh, I do not know  
_

"Boys? "I looked at them, they seemed somewhat confused

"... '

"Will participate or want my options? "I said scarily

"Uh ... no, it's for my sister! "Alex said nervously

"Mason? "I asked

"Uh ... what are the options really? "Mason said mockingly

Kelly elbowed him

"WOW! , Okay "he said pouting

"Dallas? "I kept

...

**POV.****Cassidy (just for a second XD)**

I noticed how much my boyfriend looked at Dallas ally.

_No jealousy,  
_

_But I want her to Austin.  
_

I gave a look of death to Dallas.

"Uh ... ok "he said nervously rubbing the back of the neck

_Great!  
_

I smiled satisfactorily.

**POV.****Kelly (lol, many POVs')**

"Ok, Operation Starting Auslly! "I yell excitedly

"Auslly? "Shouted a little too loudly

"Shhhhhhhh ... "I said

We stood without movement

"Ally ... "Austin whispered

"He is dreaming about her! , How cute! "Tilly said joining both hands pulling a little Alex

"Uh ... Kelly? "Mason asked nervously

"Yes? "I said quietly

"What is auslly? "He asked, raising an eyebrow

"Austin is the beginning, the end, Ally, you know? "I said as if he had discovered America or something

**POV.****Trish  
**

"Okay , guys, enough with the bullshit ... let's start right before I tired "  
Everyone rolled their eyes.

"What is it? , Is tiring work! "I said defending myself

"Is not,... "I turned to him who was sleeping too

I gave him a slap

"AH, KANGAROO! "He cried

I laughed with her randomness

_How can someone like that be so sweet?  
well i dont know ..._

_**4 HOURS LATER ...**_

"Operation Auslly beginning! "I cried gaily

"OPERATION AUSLLY BEGINNING!"Cried all joining hands and raising up high

"Okay ... Boys grab them and put them on the couch "I pointed to the sofa bed under the bus  
The boys looked at me with suspicion

"What? I do not want them to wake up with back pain "I defended myself

"I know ... "Kelly joked

"Mason and Alex, get the ally, and the rest with the help Austin"

And so it was done, we can take both for sofa bed

Gee, like Austin is heavy, what does he eat?

I raised an eyebrow until ...

The Austin moved

We all stopped, then started taking steps backward until

...

...

...

...

**A / N: just next episode!**

**LOL, Just kidding, :**

...

The Ally Austin grabbed around the waist like a special stuffed animal of him **(A / N: This should not have sounded very well, haha)**

"AWWWWNT" We said in unison making the boys roll their eyes ...

**A / N: Yes, now ended, I need the opinion of you!****, After I finish this fic, I write this, read a part and say whether I should publish or not, oh and she's a crossover:**

_Ally in Wonderland  
For the only way to accomplish something impossible, is to believe that is possible, "says the father of Ally  
Ally walks through the door ...  
"Having nightmares again?__"He said questioningly  
She shook her head  
"I'll be back, gentlemen," he said politely  
In the quarter-ally ...  
"You think I'm going crazy?__"She says with fear  
"Yes, you are crazy, lost a screw, the more I tell you a secret?__, The best people are like "Ally smiles  
_

_**A / N: Well, what do you think?**____**...**____**and do not forget the end of that story's ally in wonderland will be different ;) kiss, review and comment!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A / N: Sorry for the delay, my grandmother was in the hospital ;/, here's more:**

**POV. Austin**

I heard a noise and opened my eyes

The staff had removed the seats and were in a circle talking about random things

Then I felt that something was hugging

This was Ally.

I widened my eyes to what I was seeing

_She was smiling?_

...

**POV. Ally**

_I was at Sonic Boom writing in my songbook_

_"Hey honey! "He smiled_

_"Blondie? "I asked confused_

_"How long you do not call me that," he smiled and sat on the counter_

_"Time? '_

_"Is, it has been 2 years, love" he nodded with a shrug_

_"Love? two years? , And a trip to paris? "I asked even more confused_

_"Yes, love, you prefer another nickname as well, because I call you so since we started dating and ..." he paused_

_Wait, we dating? thought_

_..._

_"That trip? "He kept looking at me strangely_

_"We were not on a trip? "I asked_

_"No ... we never get to travel, ally, remember what happened last time? '_

_"What happened? '_

_"Well ... "He climbed the stairs to the practice room and sat_

_"Remembers ally?"He said, taking a photo of Trish and ten who was in a frame on top of the piano_

_"Huh?'_

_"I cannot remember his best friends who died in the plane crash we were when we were going to New York to sign the contract with the Jimmy Star, remember? Remember, ally? "He was in tears now_

_"... More cannot be ... "I fell on my knees and cried and until everything gets dark and ..._

"Dawson, wake up!"I opened my eyes and saw Austin and now everybody looking at me

"Ally, are you okay?"Trish ran to me dragging it with the Dez

"Heyyy" he complained

"Yes I am" nodded wiping the tears

"Uh, okay" she shrugged and turned pro group with ten

"And ... Trish?"I asked she turned to me

"I'm so glad you're okay!"I said running to hug her and she looked at me strangely more returned the hug

We went to the group and sat there for half an hour and we were talking about random things

I looked at each other and blinked

**POV. Ally**

"So ... let's play truth or dare? "Trish proposes

"Trish ... Truth or Dare is a game that spoiled girls are playing at 2:00 in the morning when none of them can fall asleep "

"Come on, ally! "Trish asks

"Ugh, ok ok," I leading hands in surrender

Trish spins the bottle and falls on who?

Yes, you guessed it!

Blondie.

"Austin, Truth or Dare? "Trish asked as if he knew what he would choose

"Challenge," he said defiantly

_This guy has no dignity, no?_

"Ally take, place on your lap and kiss her," she said pointing at me

"W-well, I can always run naked on the beach, you know," he said nervously pointing to the window

_WOW, We're going to the beach_

_Concentrate Ally!_

_How trish could do something for me?_

_Well, I do not know_

_Maybe she thinks-._

So Trish interrupted my thoughts

"Oooooh then mean that Austin Moon is yellowing? '

"Pfttt, no, I was just offering better challenge," he said simply

Then I felt strong arms pulling me onto his lap

He looked at me seductively

"Dawson then, is enjoying? "He said with a sexy voice

I did not answer, I was too busy looking at her beautiful brown eyes - chocolate

He was leaning more ...

Until we were almost touching noses until ...

"_ You do not know you're beautiful Oh oh , But that's what makes you beautiful_" he sang softly then he pressed his lips to mine

Then we kissed passionately,

_well, I do not understand, he says he hates me now kiss me, and I know the blondie have invented an excuse to get away or have pretended to faint or something_

_like he was a completely different person that I came to know that I know more slowly ..._

_..._

**A / N: A little short, no? "Well I'm doing a surprise for you! Well and of course I'm not talking, Lol, because as you know I'm evil, u.u**

**More curious, what phrase would you like me to put this story? (Write in Portuguese thank you ^^ )**

**XOXO**

**Vivi.**


	10. Autor Note

**A / N: Guys, as you may notice I am Brazilian, so I have to put in a translator because my twitter followers asked me, so I decided to do, I'm sorry to be bad grammar, if you will I stop, if still with the same Brazilian ;/, depends on you ...**

**XOXO**

**Vivi.**


End file.
